I'll love you long after you're gone
by HHHlllfan16
Summary: Toothless wakes up one night, and doesn't know why. But then he sees his rider... His Hiccup... Hurting... Rated K just in case


**Well, this is actually my actual very first one-shot I do in my entire life...**

 **Feels weird, since this was my English homework, and now I share it to the world...**

 **I just hope you like it, took a long time to write since I don't like to do homework... And this was homework... Took me a week to do... ore info at the bottom if you want to know**

 **Read and enjoy**

 **I own nothing of How To Train Your Dragon**

* * *

It was dark.

But it was the middle of the night, so it made sense for it to be dark.

A very uneventful, peaceful night at the Isle of Berk. All dragons and Vikings alike were in a calm, deep slumber; everyone dead to the life among the night. Like the twinkle of the stars, or the swift yet powerful clashes of the ocean waves against some sea stack or the isle itself. Even the wind helped by carrying away the song the trees sang.

Yeah. A perfect, restful, sweet night.

That is except for a certain ebony colored dragon, who responded to the name of Toothless. The poor creature was restless, and what was worse was the fact of not knowing why.

There was no reason to stay awake. After all, dragons and Vikings were finally at peace, his little human was alive, and the night was at ease.

So why was he awake?

He had tried everything. And by everything, he meant _everything_. He had tried facing different areas of the room he and his rider were occupying, and he had even tried to hang himself by the tail somewhere in the ceiling. And when all draconic ways he knew had failed, he tried more desperate options: human sleeping methods. He imitated his friend's positions, like lying on the side and back.

That just made things worse.

While lying on his back, his wings were under his own weight, and after a few minutes they felt numb. And lying on his side just made him feel every bone go in a way it obviously wasn't meant to be.

Although, that had happened a while ago and now he did just sitting over the floor, not like his own bed for not fulfilling its purpose. So there he was, not even tired, sitting, and wishing to know what was stopping him from sweet slumber.

He looked at his human who was peacefully sleeping in his own bed on his side. He was covered by that something humans called a "blanket" (or was it "blinkey"?), so all Toothless could see was the boy's head.

It was really hard to believe that the 15-years-old human had just awoken three days ago from a barely month coma. Even less to believe that the reason he was in a coma at all was because the boy and dragon had fourth a mountain-times-ten size dragon.

Toothless winced at the thought.

Oh, he remembered.

He remembered all right.

Even today, he could remember the fury of the fire that dragon had breathed. He could remember flying with his human a top of him toward the ground, and shooting a fireball to the colossal dragon's mouth. He could remember the defeat it took.

But…

He could also remember not seeing its tail on time. He could remember taking the hit. He could remember the feeling of lightness on his back. And… and he could remember seeing his little rider fall.

He tried; he really did try to get to his human friend. However, it was not enough. He did save his life, but just saved most of him.

All that had happened after grabbing the boy was a blur. The boy's sire found them both on the ground, of course, being more concern about his own flesh rather than the scaly creature. He, along with other humans, took them back to the human nest, and did what they thought was best for the young one.

They took his friend's leg…

Toothless didn't know why it had to be done; only that it happened to safe his life. Vikings sure did have odd methods to save their own, but he should know better than to complain about it. They had saved his friend, and he should be grateful. For even if they took a part of his human, his boy, he himself had done the same in the attempt to save him.

His human was safe.

Hiccup was safe.

Hiccup was alive.

"Mmm"

Uh, what an odd sound for the night to express.

"Mmm"

Toothless heard it again. It was odd yet somehow familiar, as if he had heard it before.

"Mmm-no…"

He turned his head to where the sound was coming from. He turned to the sleeping boy in the room. Toothless couldn't see very well what was wrong with Hiccup, so he walked toward the boy. Now he could see the pale face full of freckles and partly covered with brown-reddish hair. Although, his features were contorted in a grimace, as if he was in pain. But there was nothing here that could possibly be causing him any harm, Toothless was sure of it.

"N-no... Just don't"

He was talking. Hiccup was talking while sleeping. He didn't know his human could communicate while being in a state of unconsciousness. Was that something all humans could do? But if he was just talking, why was his face full of hurt? And was there more heat coming out of the boy than usual?

"...s-stop"

Toothless nudged his head. He didn't respond. And now that Toothless had touched his rider, he could feel some form of the liquid known to humans as "sweat" (or maybe "soowat" was the actual word). His human wasn't soaking wet, but the thing was covering his entire brow and part of the head fur (or "hair" as humans say).

"…P-please…"

And then he started tossing. Turning between one side and the other, his face full of pain and distress.

"D-don't go… Please"

Toothless nudged Hiccup again, this time more panicked, but Hiccup didn't react. Toothless tried making noises like crooning and gurgles, and the boy wouldn't even bat an eye. Gods, he even licked the boy's face to wake him up. Only to get grunts and more tossing from Hiccup.

"…"

Toothless was at a loss. He couldn't wake his rider, and the more he tried, the more he failed. The more he did nothing, the more the distress grew for his Hiccup. He had to do something, but what was what he _had_ to do?

"…No!"

Oh, no. His voice was rising.

"Please! D-don't-mmm…don't"

What! What was he even talking about?! There was no one, or anything at all, that could hurt Hiccup, yet he felt as such. And Toothless could do next to nothing to comfort the child.

Why?

Why!

Why couldn't he help Hiccup? Why couldn't he do anything about it? Why did he have to be so useless? His boy, his friend, he was in pain, hurt, and he couldn't do a thing to change it. All he did was useless, insignificant, and a waste of time. Why couldn't he offer such as a little piece of security to Hiccup. Why was he-

"Don't hurt Toothless!"

W-what?

"D-don't go a-and hurt…hurt him"

What?

"He's… he's my-my best friend"

So he, Toothless himself, was part of his suffering?

"Please"

Why, Hiccup?

"Please"

"… _Just had awoken three days ago…"_

Three days…

" _...A barely month coma…"_

A… a coma…

"… _A barely month coma…"_

Hiccup's coma. This was just like the times Hiccup had nightmares during his coma!

He wasn't there to see what was distressing his human during those times. He was brought to an elderly woman who was kind enough to cure the dragon, yet evil enough to not let him see the boy. He knew where he was at the time, the woman's nest was far from the nest he and his human were in the present time, but even with that distance, it was as clear to hear as the beating of his own heart.

Those screams…

Screams of a tortured soul…

 _His_ screams…

Toothless could hear them, and they weren't pleasant, not a bit. But as horrific as it was, it was not the worse. What was worse was not being able to help. To feel useless for not being there for a friend who needs you…

And on second thought, he should pay that woman a visit and offer her some advice on how to get a well-fried elder.

"… Toothless…"

Toothless wiped his head toward the pained boy.

He was calling for him.

The foolish, Toothless was useless, the cause of the entire problem, why would the child want him?

There was nothing to be done…

Nothing at all…

Although…

"…Toothless."

Hiccup was calling for him. And a full dose of the dragon was all he was going to get. So Toothless climbed over the bed (and boy does he need to give more credit to the Vikings for creating something that was small yet could hold him. He would do that latter), and carefully laid himself over the 15-year-old. He made sure to just be lying a little to the side so his fore paw was over Hiccup, and his head was just beside the boy's.

Immediately, Hiccup stopped grunting, and he had stopped moving too. Even the heat from before, although not as low as it should be, had lowered.

Toothless felt his rider expand himself to the fullest, and then he released all the air contained in a sight.

The boy was calm; He was in a peaceful sleep. Toothless could see it. All expression erased and replaced by a relax face. His rider's face.

Three days.

Only three days had passed, and Hiccup was…

…He was still hurt.

He could remember that once or twice, in times before all of this had happened, in the times it was just a boy and a dragon, Hiccup had told him about how horrible his life was. And he remembers making a vow to cook those who had made his human have that life.

A lonely, miserable life.

No wonder Hiccup had called him, only three days had passed since he had awoken and those three days weren't enough to erase a lifetime of misery. And if he was correct (and dragons rarely were wrong) he himself was the only friend he had. But after the death of that dragon, The Red Death, everything changed for Hiccup and the dragons alike. Dragons, after more than a century war, had moved to the Isle of Berk and the Vikings accepted them. And along that, they accepted and even praise Hiccup.

He was just a bother to his own kin, and from night to the next morning (at least that's what it felt for Hiccup since he lost track of time while in his coma), he had become a hero to his nest.

A real hero.

They had finally seen what his rider was, and not only accept him, they loved him. But that was a big change, one change that his rider was never going to get use to. Not as soon as it seemed to have happened.

"Mmm"

He saw his Hiccup flutter his eyes open.

He smiled.

"Hi, bud"

Toothless purred and nuzzled him.

"I-I guess I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping"

Another coo.

Hiccup chuckled "don't worry, bud. We'll find a way to go back to sleep"

And with that, Hiccup fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

… _Fell…_

… _Fall…_

Whatever Hiccup had dreamed had exhausted him. It must have being a horrible nightmare if the boy went to sleep as fast as he did. Falling into a land of dreams.

… _Fall…_

That word again.

Hiccup had more than enough falls in his life for Toothless' liking.

 _Fall_ of their first meeting…

…He had literally fallen.

 _Fall_ from trying…

…It new to both of them, flying around with a human on top wasn't very common.

…

 _Fall_ to depression…

…Like the times Hiccup blamed himself for what had happened to Toothless.

…

 _Fall_ to his death…

…That was a close call, yet Hiccup had being so close to be dead.

…

 _Fall_ to a coma…

…He was awake now, but it still didn't change that it happened.

Yeah, Hiccup had had too many falls for the liking of the dragon at his side.

But no more.

No more of all… _this_.

 _This_ was from the past, a past that it was meant to be at the bottom of the ocean. A past to never return and torment Hiccup ever again!

Everything changed for the good.

Berk didn't see Hiccup as nausea anymore, and they were trying to repair the damage done. Hiccup had achieved to make his dreams a reality, including finally being with a mate in the process (or "girlfriend" as humans refer to this type of companions). Even Hiccup's sire had changed for the better.

All had turned out well…

"T-Tooth…"

Here we go again, aren't we.

"Toothless…"

Now the little human was at peace, with an expression of pure delight even.

"Th-thank… thank you…"

 _No._

 _Thank you, Hiccup._

 _Thank you for being my backbone…_

 _For being my cornerstone…_

 _For being my wing when my tail-fin stopped moving…_

 _For being the pulse that I've always needed…_

 _For making me love you…_

 _And don't worry._

 _My heart never stops beating…_

 _For you…_

 _And I'll love long after you're gone…_

 _Gone…_

 _Gone._

* * *

 **Another Author Note...Yay**

 **This was an assignment about written a short story inspired by a song or an early memory of life... I choose a song to write it to... And it didn't work out so I listened to a bunch of my weird taste in music... A list down bellow.  
**

 **Hoped you liked, review, and...**

 ***brings a cake***

 **I don't bake**

 **Originally called whispers in the dark.**

 **Inspired by many songs, but them mainly being:**

 **Gone, gone, gone-by Phillip Phillips (Which was the song I choosed for the assignment)  
**

 **Strangers- by Scratch 21**

 **I am Octavia-by… Not so sure who but it's a fan made video check it out if you like, it's good  
**

 **Free-by Ellie Amaya**

 **Someday Things Will Change-Lily Sevin**

 **Something Different-by Lily Sevin**

 **And…**

 **Children's record-by… Not so sure… A Vocaloid?**


End file.
